relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
North American Technate
The North American Technate is the economo-political entitiy comprising the entirety of North America and a small part of northern South America. It functions as an effective example of modern Technocracy. History of the North American Technate In 2027, the governments of the United States of America , Canada, Mexico, and various Central American countries met in an economic summit in former Geneva, Switzerland. To combat rising inflation and crushing international debt, they mutually dissolved their national currencies. In addition, they signed the North American Industrial Automation Agreement, a plan to automate all production across the continent within ten years. The plan entailed the construction of and migration to large arcologies order to achieve sustainable production admist a crumbling economy. Resources of the former nations were redistributed across the North American continent. Industries were built and formerly poor areas, free from the monetary system, were quickly brought to first-world status. In 2029, the International Monetary Fund collapsed, no longer being backed by the support of the northwestern hemisphere. Within six months, the currencies of the world were inflated and devalued. In 2031, 59% of all production was automated, and the majority of the arcologies were constructed. In 2032, the governments met once again in Geneva to discuss the current state of the North American continent. Internal trade of resources, free from the restrictions of tax and tariff, had resulted in complete sustainability within the continent. By December of that year, 100% of all citizens of the nations had all basic needs met. The surplus resources were stocked by the government in warehouses. On April 4, 2034, demonstrations were held by the citizenry at each nation's capitol throughout the day to protest the government stocking of resources. A referendum vote held throughout the nations showed 79% popular support for the unification of the continent. On September 1st, 2034, the North American Technate was created in Geneva, Switzerland, and the governments of the nations dissolved. 99% of all continental production becomes automated by the end of the year, with only .2% of the total population being legally employed. Political Division of the Technate The Technate is divides into 12 Zones based upon industrial production requirements, 0 being the most productive with productivity decreasing as the Zone number increases. Each Zone is headed by a Technocrat who makes all administrative and technical decisions for the Zone based upon a proposed solution that the rest of the Council agrees upon, and that is accepted by democratic referandum within the Zone. Each Zone contributes to the Technate differently; Zone 0 is known for it's highly efficient production of the necessities (food, water, etc...) and it's administrative centrality, whereas Zone 10 is an effective producer of textiles and protein-based foodstuffs. Economics The economic system is based upon the non-monetary distrbution system of energy credits, with all production of goods being automated. An energy credit is defined as the amount of energy it takes to produce a good, the actual value being one credit equal to one thousand Joules. This has led to an entirely service-based, non-monetary primitive economy in which citizens freely exchange service for other services. Each citizen of the NAT is allotted a certain amount of energy credits per year, the current cap being one hundred thousand energy credits a year, equalling an energy consumption of one hundred million Joules for each citizen. As such, citizens are very hard pressed to completely exhaust their allotment each year. At the start of each year, the cap simply resets; energy credits from a previous year do not transfer. When dealing in international trade, the NAT enacts in resource-based trading. In addition, the NAT has no international debt, and does not hold debt to nations for which it loans excess resources. Due to the lack of actual currency, the NAT does not experience inflation or deflation, and has had no economic recession or depression since it's founding. Statistically speaking, industry has only grown and it seems that the current trend will continue for the indefinite future. Government The North American Technate is governed by the Council of Technocrats. The Technate is divided into twelve provinces, each of which is headed by a member of the Council. Council members are freely chosen based upon the merit of their technical prowess and solutions to existing technical problems; serving upon the Council is considered one of the Technate's highest honors. Each province's head Technocrat impliments their technical solutions until a more fitting solution is found and scientifically proven to be superior. Local government handles the day to day affairs of each Arcologie, and is composed of democratic councils of citizens who represent the affairs of whatever technical alliance they may belong to. As such, government positions change very quickly, with members often only serving long enough to see their local solution implimented. Military Category:2170 AD